Plate Mail +1
barbarian; bards; beast master; druid and shaman; kensai; mages and sorcerers; monks; shapeshifter; stalker; thieves |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 5000 |item_icon = Plate Mail +1 IPLAT1000001 Item icon SoA.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = PLAT10 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} Plate Mail +1, is plate mail in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear, Baldur's Gate II and The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. and gives additional bonuses to the wearer's Armor Class.|Plate Mail +1}} Statistics Compared to non-magical plate mail, this suit not only offers a bonus of 1 to armor class – setting it to 2 against most weapons, and even to -1 versus slashing ones –, it also weighs a whole 30 pounds less. It can be worn by most warriors – except the archer, barbarian, beast master, kensai and stalker –, by clerics, totemic druids and – in the original Baldur's Gate II only – even by avengers. As for other plate mail, pickpocketing, hiding in shadows and casting of wizard spells are not possible while wearing the armor. It also cannot be equipped with other protective items, such as rings of protection. A lore of 40 is required to identify this armor. It's worth . Locations ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *Found in a Bag of Holding that may be carried by a newly generated, i.e. not imported player character for a multiplayer game, without any other bag in their inventory and if they are of none of the original classes *Sold by Belegarm *Boareskyr Bridge – sold by Jegg * Allied Siege Camp – equipped by Turalynn and a Crusader Warpriest *Allied Siege Camp – equipped by Vigilant Halasan * Dragonspear Castle, exterior – equipped by Marius of Tethyr *Dragonspear Castle, exterior – equipped by Therli and a Crusader Officer *Underground River – equipped by Therli *Ruined Temple of Bhaal – equipped by Ziatar ''Shadows of Amn'' *Random treasure *Athkatla, Waukeen's Promenade – sold by Arnolinus *Waukeen's Promenade – sold at the Adventurer Mart *Athkatla's Temple District, Temple of Helm – sold by the temple * Athkatla City Gates – sold by the City Gates Merchant * Sold by either the City Gates Merchant or at the store in Brynnlaw *Helmite Camp – sold by one of the Helmite sentries *Umar Hills – sold by Beherant Diir *Trademeet – sold at the Trademeet Market, the Trademeet Smithy and by Kich * Brynnlaw – sold at the store *Underdark – sold by Carlig and by Therndle Daglefodd *Temple District, Guarded Compound – equipped by Stalman *Temple District, sewers – equipped by Draug Fea * Athkatla Docks, Galvarey Estate – equipped by Galvarey *Crypt of Durkon – equipped by Weimin Min *Windspear Hills, Firkraag's Maze – equipped by Samia * Amn, random area before setting sails to Brynnlaw – equipped by Eldarin who's in company of Suna Seni when encountered for the second time *North Forest – equipped by a priest of Cyric ''Throne of Bhaal'' * Found in a Bag of Holding that may be carried by Gorion's Ward if imported into the original Throne of Bhaal, without any other bag in their inventory and if they are of none of the original classes *Pocket Plane – equipped by the companions Anomen, Korgan and Minsc *Random treasure *Saradush – sold at the Tankard Tree *Watcher's Keep, compass level – found in a pile next to the northern portal *Deepstone Clanhold, interior – found in a locked chest in the barracks *Amkethran, Faheed's Home – found in a locked and guarded stash on the wall * Watcher's Keep – equipped by two Vigil Knights and by Odren * Watcher's Keep, altar level – equipped by six statues *Deepstone Clanhold, exterior – equipped by the Sharran guard Ovidiu and the mercenaries *Deepstone Clanhold, interior – equipped by the Sharran guard and the priest and by Taddaus *Lunia – equipped by crusaders and a priest and paladins of Tyr * Forest of Mir – The Temple – equipped by a Skeleton Cleric * Saradush, Militia Headquarters – equipped by Captain Samand * Yaga-Shura's Camp – equipped by a Lieutenant Cleric *Sendai's Enclave, north tunnels – equipped by four orogs ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Equipped by Rurik and Tyras, two members of a pre-generated party to start the campaign with * Equipped by Timmoth Goodtree at cleric level 22 *Sold by Hue Greenleaf * Equipped by the Lizard Man Chieftain Unused references There are further references to this plate mail in various game files that, however, make no appearance in the or aren't referenced themselves. * Referenced in RNDWEP.2da which itself is not referenced for random treasure in this game *Equipped by a Flaming Fist Corporal, BDFIST20.cre *Equipped by a Mercenary Captain, BDCRUM43.cre *Equipped by Thasz *Equipped by Philo * Sold by an imported version of the Saradush Tavern, SARBAR01.sto, that is inaccessible during Siege of Dragonspear *Sold at two store versions of the Copper Coronet, BERNARD3.sto and BERNARD4.sto *Sold at another store, DMARK1.sto *Sold at two tier-2 versions of the Adventurer Mart, RIBALD2.sto and TYPE2.sto *Referenced in a script, MAGNET.bcs: any character wearing this or any other metal armor would be "magnetized" – affected by a wing buffet – towards a creature named Magnet (PPINVI01.cre), while simultaneously a secret door is unlocked. However, the Magnet does not appear in-game. * Equipped by two instances of Minsc, E32.cre and OHB1MNSC.cre * Equipped by two Clerics, DEMOCLER.cre and TURN.cre * Equipped by a Guardian Spirit, GORGUA03.cre * Equipped by another crusader, OHDLUMPL.cre * Equipped by Delga Deepdelver * Equipped by a Fighter, YARMY01.cre * Equipped by an instance of Korgan * Sold by Hue Greenleaf in a store, OHNHUEGR.sto, that is inaccessible in the game Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate II, avengers are able to wear this armor; this is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Gallery Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs